


Ocean and stars

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: Saiouma week sept 2020! [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi decided to go on a vacation for a bit to get their mind off from things. On the last day, they decided to took a trip to the beach and perhaps to some star gazing!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma week sept 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	Ocean and stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for the saiouma week but i kind off.. forgot this fic existed hhh. but! i managed to finish it and edit it a bit.
> 
> u can think of this in any au! it has been written to be kind off vague about that.
> 
> anywaays, have some fluff about those two idiots!!
> 
> hhh i love them

There was an unusual silence that flowed through the air, the only sound breaking it being the small waves hitting each other as they shined brightly underneath the beautiful moonlight. Fluffy white and blue danced just above the sand, moving back and forth in a slow rhythm, calming whoever decided to put their focus at them, the quiet lullaby of the water acting as if it were magic.

And currently, two boys have fallen under the sea's spell.

This was it, the taller of the two males though. Today was the last day of their vacation. In no less than twelve hours, they both will be at the road again, on their way to see their friends once more and dive into the usual trouble the group always manages to find itself in. Maybe that's why the two shared this moment in silence, doing nothing but simply observing the stunning sky above. They couldn't even dream of a view like this in the city, the lights around them concealing the stars from their vision. Plus, the calming sound of waves, the cool sand beneath them, and the company of each other added to the whole atmosphere. 

"Isn't Shumai going to tell me about space?"

Shuichi glanced beside him at the sound of Kokichi's voice, immediately his mind silently marveling at the other's captivating eyes. The already dark purple turned into beautiful indigo in reflection to the sky above, the glow of the stars hiding a whole new world in Kokichi's eyes. Only when the galaxy gazed back at him the detective became aware of his own stare, blushing a deep crimson. Despite his embarrassment, he didn't dare to look away, even when he realized Kokichi asked him a question.

"Do you want me to?" 

"Just figured you would know a lot from Momota-chan." The liar's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, a rare gentleness that he shows only for Shuichi.

It always made him smile back.

The latter gave a low hum, sitting up to stretch his arms, gold leaving the beautiful violet and now focusing above once more.

"I know a thing or two but I doubt Kaito hasn't already talk your ear off about it."

Kokichi let out a long whine, switching in a sitting position and scooting closer to the detective's side. "Don't even remind me."

It is widely known that if you hang out even a bit with the astronaut in training, you're destined to have at least one conversation focusing on the stars and about space in general. As Shuichi's boyfriend, the two purple heads hang out fairly often with one other, much to their displeasure. But as one of the two closest people to the detective, they had agreed to at least try and get along. For Shuichi.

"You were the one that asked."

"But it will be romantic if you tell me." Kokichi pouted, turning his head slightly to the side as if he was upset.

With a chuckle, Shuichi moved closer as well to the other, intertwining their fingers together. Before he could answer thought, Kokichi had already begun talking again, perhaps in an attempt to get the attention of his flustered expression. (not that the detective could see much of it in the dark).

"How about this?" Kokichi spoke, his gaze traveling to the sky, a distant evident look in his gaze. "What do you see the big void above us as? Have you solved any big mystery about it?" 

At first, Shuichi wasn't sure if the liar was asking such a meaningful question out of the blue purely for a joke. There has been more than one time where Kokichi would start to question the meaning of life or similar things. And yet, the usual sarcasm or playful tone wasn't there at this moment. Strangely enough, Kokichi seemed gently curious, a semi-serious glint sitting in his eyes. Thinking for a few long moments, Shuichi gave a shy smile to the other.

"I think… No matter how many things we learn about it, we will never fully comprehend it."

Shuichi wasn't sure if he wanted to comprehend it. Indeed he is curious, but he is curious about most things. But having so much knowledge about everything, especially something as complicated as the 'big void' around them, sounds… overwhelming. 

And besides, they both have learned to appreciate the little things. He much rather leave that mystery to whoever wants to solve it. Not everything could be solved by him, no matter how much Kokichi will say the opposite (although, Shuichi knows the other is joking. No human will ever be capable of knowing the truth about anything and everything.)

A low hum interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back down from his usual daydreaming. Glancing to the side, he watched as Kokichi faced straight ahead, a small smile on his lips. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and Shuichi was going to leave him be if it wasn't for the hard squeeze the other gave his hand.

Finally, Kokichi turned around to face him, a certain soft touch to his glance that made the detective melt from the inside. He looked stunning underneath the low lighting of the moon, small details like his faint freckles standing out more than usual. Kokichi was enchanting, and this moment was just a reminder that Shuichi didn't need cause he knew and always will.

"You don't need to understand something to find it beautiful." Kokichi added to his statement, agreeing after some thinking of his own.

Shuichi's smile widened, unable to look away as his mouth moved on its own. "You would think I would know."

The words were automatic, the meaning in them hidden in a bystander's eyes. But both of them knew. To say it was difficult to read Kokichi's reaction, would be an understatement.

"Shuichi is saying silly things... But I guess I will allow it, this once."

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at how adorable his lover was acting, a chuckle quickly involving in full-blown laughter that Kokichi couldn't help but follow. And yet the stillness around them remained, not minding the two boys as they laughed to their hearts contain. Once the two managed to calm down they found themselves closer to one another, their shoulders touching but neither of them minded. In fact, Shuichi used this to his advantage, abruptly turning around and surprising the other with a quick kiss on the lips.

The reaction was immediate as the red on Kokichi's cheeks grew darker, but the shorter boy didn't back down. Throwing himself over Shuichi, he knocked them both down, their lips meeting each other once again, for longer than before. Said boy didn't have enough time to realize what is going on as he quickly found himself pushed into the sand, warm touch and soft lips moving against his. Not that he was complaining. Shuichi didn't want to complain at the moment, not when gentle and comforting touch was making him feel all kinds of good emotions. So like every time, Shuichi found himself kissing back, not minding their position as they kissed slowly and passionately. Unfortunately for both of them, oxygen was a thing and they have to pull back, panting against each other's mouths. But neither of them pulled away completely, still facing each other as they silently shared quiet confessions just by losing themselves in the eyes of the other. They couldn't help but softly smile together.

It took him a bit of time but eventually, Kokichi moved further back, moving to lay his body on top of his lover's, resting his head on Shuichi's chest.

Any conversation died completely for the rest of the night, the previous silence returning to the beach once more that eventually murmured the lovers to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of rushed ending.  
> although i feel like all of my works are kind of rushed..
> 
> heck
> 
> hope you liked it! tell me ur thoughts in the comments if you want and leave a kudo too!


End file.
